Costume
by Sneky
Summary: Tracer takes Mercy to get a costume for a Overwatch Halloween party. It ends far better than she had hoped.


I still don't own Overwatch. Sadly.

Probably one of my favourite pairs, so naturally I'll tarnish it with my mediocre at best writing :D

* * *

"Lena… I really don't think I can wear this. It's too… Revealing." Angela Ziegler's usually serene voice was tinged with a hint of embarrassment. The Swiss woman was currently behind a closed door, a changing room door to be exact.

Lena Oxton simply grinned in excitement, she knew she could convince Angela to at least try on the outfit. Now she simply had to convince her to wear it in public. Well, as public as a small get together of around 20 people could be.

"Oh come on luv, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. I can tell ya that much for certain. If you swung my way I'd be tryin' my hardest to get with ya." It was a special brand of convincing, one that came with being a simply amazing Brit such as herself. Luckily for Lena, she knew that Angie would cave in if a friend insisted enough.

It was all for a noble purpose of course. Lena definitely didn't just want some eye candy at the Halloween party.

Angela just look so good in it is all. Plus it was a great change of pace for the usual angelic woman. It was a great Halloween costume.

Wait, why was she trying to convince herself of this? Lena shook her head in confusion and went back to encouraging her older friend.

"Come on Angie, at least come out and show me how ya look? Y'know I love spending time with ya, but I don't want this trip to be for nothin." The Brit changed tactics and went for a pleading tone, but her grin never faltered.

Angela gave a deep sigh. "All right, only for you. No one else is around?"

"Nah, you're all clear luv." Lena affirmed after a quick look around. It was only her any where near the changing rooms. In fact the only other person she'd seen in the shop was the extremely bored teen at the counter. And Angela, of course.

"OK." A sharp intake of air was heard, then the door swung open.

It was all Lena could do to keep her jaw off the ground and from drooling. Angela looked… Hot. That wasn't the word Lena would usually use to describe her friend, but damn. Usually it'd be beautiful, angelic and other less crude, more poetic terms. But Angela went from 'I'll be here to support you' to 'You'll be screaming for Mercy' with this outfit. Lena had never regretted more that Angela was as straight as they come and eleven years older than herself. And that Angela probably thought of her as a kid sister. Because damn. Lena's eyes were firmly trained on where Angela's stockings ended. Damn.

Angela clearing her throat brought Lena back to the present. Blinking several times, Lena tried valiantly to keep her eyes level with her friends eyes.

"I take it you approve?" Angela's voice sounded incredibly amused, her blue eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Bloody hell yes I do. Y'look amazin' Angie." Lena's voice sounded strained, even to herself.

"I still think it's a bit too revealing. You know I don't really like to draw attention." The Swiss woman's voice came out softly.

"I was serious when I said you've got nothin' to be ashamed of luv. You're a beautiful woman. Even for ya age." Lena had a serious expression which changed to a cheeky grin at the end of her sentence.

She couldn't really tell the Swiss woman that her usual battle outfit was probably a bit more form revealing. Really, Lena would have thought the woman was wearing spandex or something if Angela hadn't explained what her Valkyrie Suit was made of.

"Thank you, Lena." Angela had a small smile on her face and turned to face the changing room. Feeling emboldened from Lena's compliment, the woman did a quick spin before entering and closing the door.

Lena was standing there with a slack jaw and wide eyes yet again. Did she really just see what she did when Angela did that quick spin? And was that a small blush she saw on Angie's face?

For some reason the time travelling woman never felt so happy with her habit of being so nosy. If she didn't, she never would have found this rinky little costume shop in the middle of a secluded alley. Lena wasn't a particularly religious type, but she thanked any deity that might be listening for this moment.

* * *

It wasn't the most outrageous party she'd been to for sure, but it was still one of the best Lena had been part of. Almost every Overwatch member was attending, a few running late and others having different events. Some were in costumes, some not. She herself wasn't, having opted for Genji's approach when she'd questioned the man about what he would be wearing. If he could go as a cyborg ninja, she could go as a time traveler. But the most important thing was that everyone was having a good time. Even Jack seemed to be enjoying himself, sitting with Ana and Winston sharing some drinks.

Right now Lena herself was with Genji and Fareeha, the three of them sitting down around a small table. They had formed an unlikely friendship, what with all of their personalities vastly differing from each other.

"But then I ignored my father, and instead of training I went off to the arcade instead. He was so furious when he found me there." Genji was telling them a story from his childhood. The man had changed so much. Lena grinned as she noticed some similarities between young Genji and herself. The next part of his story made Fareeha snort out some drink from laughter, to which the cyborg ninja and time traveler both burst out laughing to as the tall woman immediately blushed and tried to recover.

Laughing so hard, she didn't notice another person approach until she felt a hand rest itself softly on her upper back. Letting out the last of her laughter, Lena slowly straightened up as she heard Angela's accented voice.

"May I join you three?"

"Of course Doctor Ziegler, you are always welcome amongst us." Genji was always so polite to Angie.

"An excellent costume Angela. Not what I would expect you to wear however." Fareeha greeted Angela.

Lena's eyes widened a tad and her grin grew. Did Angela really wear the costume she picked out for the blond woman? Because from Fareeha's slight incredulity it sure seemed like a possibility. Turning around, Lena let herself view her friend. Angela was wearing the witch costume.

"Haha, yes!" Lena excitedly tackle hugged Angela, much to Genji and Fareeha's bemusement.

"Yes, well you may thank Lena here for that." Angela let a fond smile take it's place as she slightly rocked on her feet from her British friend's sudden embrace.

Genji let out a knowing chuckle. "Yes, that does make sense. She's quite a lively one isn't she?"

"Hey, I'm right here y'know and her costume is great innit?" Said lively one disengaged from the hug and pouted towards the Japanese man who nodded in response to her question.

"He says it in a fond way." Fareeha chipped in with a slight smirk. "Besides, it's not like he's wrong."

"Like you're one to talk, I've heard stories about 'when my little ḥabībtá was a teenager'." Lena responded with a shit eating grin to the Egyptian woman who simply groaned and brought a hand to her face.

"And I know some stories about Genji, even to this day. Like the spilling tea on Zenyatta incident." Angela brought up with an innocent smile.

"You promised you would never bring that up!" Genji protested in vain.

Lena snickered and held out a hand to Angela, which the woman brought her own hand to for a little high five.

As Angela settled down beside her, Lena felt content. Three of her closest friends all having a good time with one another, it didn't hurt that two of them were easy on the eyes. Really, the only way this could be better is if Lucio and Hana were here as well. But both had already been involved in other events, Lucio being a DJ and Hana having a Halloween stream.

* * *

As the party was ending, people started to slowly trickle out. Soon enough, only Lena and Angela had remained. Lena was sprawled out over a couch with a drink in hand and Angela was sitting on the arm rest Lena's head was against.

"I had a really good time tonight, Lena. Thank you for organising it. Even this costume, I didn't think I'd be capable of wearing something like this." Angela's sincere tone caused the smaller woman to crane her neck with an eyebrow raised to view her face.

"Eh, it was nothin luv. Just thought it'd be a nice little get together. We might be Overwatch but even we need a break now and then. And no problems luv, you look great in it, you just had to realise it yourself." Lena bashfully answered, covering her eyes with her free arm as the light above glared down into them.

A shadow fell over her, and she moved her arm in confusion. Her eyes widened as Angela's face was mere inches above her own, the woman leaning down over her.

"Even so, I thank you for it. Perhaps you may have to organise another event, although maybe with only us two." Angela's breath came down across her face, warm and smelling slightly of alcohol. Not entirely unpleasant though.

"Y- yeah, I mean if you want." Lena's voice shakily responded.

"Hmm. I'd enjoy that, I think." With that, Angela leant closer until she gave a chaste kiss to Lena's nose. Lena's eyes were wide with shock and her breathing stalled.

Angela slowly stood up and Lena sat up to watch her. "We'll talk sometime tomorrow, I imagine. Until then, Wiederschauen Liebes."

Lena's still wide eyes followed Angela's exit, admiring the view she got. That sight was still something, and the costume was still, well, damn. As the blond exited the building, Lena looked down to the bottle in her hands. The two hadn't really drank much, so Angela was definitely not drunk.

Lena really hoped she wasn't either, because damn. That better have actually happened and not just be some drunken delusion. If it was, she'd never drink again.

* * *

 **AN:** Right, well I wrote this sometime around Halloween and apparently forgot all about it so here it is. (Just pretend it's Halloween again yeah?)

I picture a Tracer and Mercy relationship as Tracer being the one to initiate it, Mercy being hesitant about it, what with the age difference and Tracer's condition and such. It'd probably take Tracer a while to wear down Mercy's worries about it even being a possibility. Mercy not thinking that it could be a serious relationship etc. As such, the ending only happened because of a little alcohol and Lena's encouragement about the costume.

Of course these are all just my thoughts on it.

TracerxDva fic will be updated soon, stuff has been happening which is why I haven't been updating that so yeah.

The German is from google translate, Arabic from Ana's quote. Idk if I used either of them correctly.


End file.
